


No words needed

by IsThisHell



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OT5, Overworking, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisHell/pseuds/IsThisHell
Summary: Yeonjun is someone who cares about others opinions, at times he cares too much.He cares about them so much that he ends up overworking (just because he doesn't want to disappoint anyone).So, it's up to the members to find a way to comfort their hyung.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	No words needed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> -This is purely fictional and written for entertainement. This piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. It is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.  
> \- What I said before is valid also for the "comments" that I wrote just for the sake of this fic.  
> \- English is not my main language, so please forgive me if I wrote something wrong (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> I hope you can enjoy it! Thank you!

“Yeonjun-ssi, I know you can do better than this. Let’s try this part again.”

It was just a simple comment. Seriously, he knew that the choreographer was just trying to cheer him up and, at the same time, scold him gently because he danced wrong for the nth time. But lately he has been feeling… fragile. It’s weird because nothing in particular happened to make him feel this way, but he just felt more insecure than usual. And now he couldn’t help but to see this observation as the last straw, as something that hit the nail in the worst way possible. He decided to stay a little bit more in the practice room to improve his movements.

One positive thing about his idol training is that he learned how to conceal his emotions, by making good facial expressions that convinced everyone around him that he was fine when he just wasn’t. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beomgyu was the first to notice. Usually it would have been Soobin or Taehyun but, surprisingly enough, it was Beomgyu that noticed.

It was late at night when Beomgyu woke up to get a glass of water. But when he went towards the kitchen, he noticed that Yeonjun’s door was open. Thinking it was weird, he went to check into the room. Yeonjun wasn’t there. At first, he thought that probably he went to the bathroom or to the kitchen, but when he goes in those rooms, he finds out that Yeonjun wasn’t there either. That’s when he realizes that he probably was in their dance practice room again.

He sighs, wears some random clothes from their shared wardrobe room (as they sometimes call the living room full of their clothes) and goes to their dance studio at the Big Hit building.

He knows that lately Yeonjun has been acting weird. For some reason, these past few weeks he has been working harder than usual and that worried Beomgyu. It’s not like their hyung doesn’t work hard, everybody knows this; it’s just that now he was working too hard and he was reminding Beomgyu of the way he was when they were trainees.

(He still remembers all those nights he or the others had found Yeonjun asleep on the floor, after working too much for their monthly evaluations.)

When he enters the building and goes through the familiar corridors, he hears the song that’s being played. It’s their new song they were working on and he remembers his hyung being annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t dance well today. He enters the room and sees Yeonjun dancing.

Beomgyu, being a perfectionist himself, immediately notices all the mistakes his hyung is making. The way some of his movements were late, the way his feet weren’t in the right position, the way his expression wasn’t matching the mood of the song. Beomgyu knew that the oldest was making those mistakes only because he was exhausted and not for lack of skill.

“Hyung” Yeonjun didn’t hear him.

“Yeonjun hyung!” Startled by the sudden shout, Yeonjun immediately stopped dancing and turned around.

In that moment Beomgyu saw how tired his hyung looked. He was pale, more than usual, he had bags under his eyes that not even the makeup could hide. He also went towards the computer in the room to stop the music.

“Ah, it’s you BG!” Yeonjun tried to sound as his usual cheerful self, but of course he couldn’t deceive Beomgyu.

“Hyung, why are you still here? Do you have any idea of what time is now?” He asked him with a calm tone of voice, as if he were afraid of breaking Yeonjun. He observed his hyung looking at the clock in the dance practice room.

“Ah” Beomgyu saw the look of realization in Yeonjun’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I was just practicing that part in the new choreography that I always mess up, and I didn’t notice that it’s already 2:00 am.” He sees Yeonjun looking down, away from his eyes.

“Hyung, we should go home… I’ll wait for you, ok?” He said in a soft tone while taking his hands. He then led him towards the bag where were his things.

“…ok.” Yeonjun immediately begun to pack his belongings.

Beomgyu noticed how slow his hyung was, how his usual sharp movements have become dull, how he was trying his best just to not pass out from exhaustion. As he went with him at home, he reminded himself to talk to Soobin about this situation. He was concerned for his hyung, Yeonjun was clearly trying to hide something from him and the others. He hoped that the eldest would eventually talk to him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I know right? Yeonjunie hyung is the best at everything, that’s why he is so reliable!”

It was just a simple comment. He knew that the other members always talked about him this way during promotions. It’s weird how such a remark, that is an actually positive one, can feel so heavy on his shoulders. It’s not like he dislikes praises, because he generally would enjoy them, but the thing was: was he truly that reliable as they said? That praise, was it true or was it only for the sake of the interview? He couldn’t help but to doubt himself.

As a result of his overthinking, he couldn’t sleep that night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The second person to notice was Hueningkai.

The morning after, Hueningkai went to wake everybody up. With Taehyun and Beomgyu was easy, he just needed to call them once and they would immediately begin to prepare themselves. With Soobin was a lot more difficult, because everybody (MOAs included) knew that he needed at least 10 minutes to realize who he was and where he was. But when with Yeonjun used to be easy, now has become a little bit more difficult. It’s not like he doesn’t get up immediately, but it’s hard not to notice how fatigued he looked even if he had just woken up.

(He still remembers the nights where he would find Yeonjun and Soobin asleep on the floor at the Big Hit building. He would eventually join them after getting enough pillows and covers for everyone.)

“Good morning hyung!” He said cheerfully. Today they had a packed schedule: from dance practice to recording new songs, he was excited for the new day.

“Morning Hyuka, slept well?” Yeonjun asked staring absently in front of himself. Hueningkai didn’t like that look.

“Yes, I did, and you?” Hueningkai had noticed the way his hyung didn’t sound as his usual self, the way he wasn’t as energetic as he should be. Hueningkai thought that he probably hasn’t slept that well or he hasn’t slept at all. The last option would explain why his hyung looks so tired.

“Yes, I-” As he was answering, Heuning Kai went to rub his belly to comfort him.

He wasn’t born yesterday, he knew his hyung would lie to him just so that he wouldn’t worry, that’s why he went to cuddle Yeonjun: it was the most efficient way to comfort him. But as he rubbed his hyung’s belly, he noticed how Yeonjun didn’t hug him back as he usually did.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Hueningkai asked gently while tilting his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine” He could sense the lie in his tone of voice, so he raised a brow. His hyung was clearly hiding something, but he wasn’t expressing his worries as he typically did. Hueningkai thought that he should probably talk about it with Taehyun; after all, he always knew what to do in these cases.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“4 th gen it boy <3”

It was just a simple comment. He knew MOAs meant only good things whenever they wrote those comments under his fancams. And he was grateful for that, really. But, as he kept on watching the video, he could only see all those little mistakes he did. The way he looked out of breath in certain parts, the way he slightly lost balance in certain movements… A true 4 th gen it boy wouldn’t make such dumb mistakes.

Of course, among these comments there were others that just… hurt him. Way more than he thought they could.

“Look, he dropped the mic near the end of the performance, what a good for nothing hyung.”

“What about Taehyun???? He covered his hyung mistake, we stan a true professional idol, not an incompetent one like Yeonjun.”

“Ikr? The others were performing so well, he just had to ruin the stage…”

He knew he needed to stop those thoughts in a way or another, and that’s why he decided he was going to spend as much time as he could thinking about more important things, such as the lyrics that he had to write or his training sessions at the gym. Even if that meant to stay up late at night to finish his work. Even if that meant spending less time with the others. Even if that meant overworking himself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The third time both Soobin and Taehyun noticed.

At the moment everybody was working on different things: Hueningkai and Taehyun were at the gym for vocal training, Yeonjun was in the studio writing the lyrics for a rap part in one of their new songs for the album, while he and Beomgyu were eating snacks after finishing their recording session.

“Soobin hyung, can I to talk to you?” Soobin turn his head with curiosity towards Beomgyu.

“Sure, what’s up?” He said while finishing his ice cream. He saw Beomgyu rubbing is hands nervously.

“Well… uhm…” And that’s when Soobin begins to be concerned. If Choi-I-talk-too-much-for-my-own-good-Beomgyu was having difficulty speaking with him, he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of problem was troubling him that much.

“It’s ok Beomie, you can tell me everything.” Soobin tries to calm him down by rubbing a hand on his back.

“It’s about Yeonjunie hyung. I think he’s overworking himself again, but I just can’t understand why he’s doing it.” And begins to describe what happened the night before.

Soobin was now comprehending why Beomgyu was so nervous. The fact that Yeonjun was acting this way and didn’t talk about what troubled him as he normally would do (first and foremost with Beomgyu, since they are basically best friends) was something to be preoccupied of. Also, he felt somewhat guilty for not noticing his hyung’s distress.

“Ok, I’ll try to find a solution for this, don’t worry. In the meantime, try to keep an eye on him ok?”

“Ok, thanks hyung.” Beomgyu said finally smiling.

“Thank you for telling me.”

  
  
  


“Hyunie, I’m worried.”

They were taking a break in the gym and Hueningkai was explaining to him what happened this morning.

“I mean, I am probably overthinking but… I don’t know… I just know that something is wrong with Yeonjunie hyung.”

“I get why you say that. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time your instinct told you something that turned out to be true. So, if you feel like Yeonjunie hyung has a problem, just keep an eye on him.” He noticed how Hueningkai seemed to be still anxious even if he was a little comforted by those words.

So, he added “I’m sure that he eventually will talk to us.”

“But lately he’s being quiet.”

At the younger’s reply, he begun to seriously think about it. Yeonjun had been quite quiet these past few weeks. And everybody knows that Yeonjun and quiet in the same phrase is not a good combination. He was concerned, to say the least.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it…” he began thinking aloud, drawing Hueningkai’s attention.

“It is true that hyung has been quiet these days. But it doesn’t make any sense, if he’s bothered by something, he normally complains about it. I mean, it’s not like something happened right?”

He thought about the days before. Had something happened to Yeonjun in these past few weeks? As if reading his thoughts, Hueningkai answered.

“I think I saw him a couple of weeks ago looking at his phone in a… sad way? At first, I didn’t think anything about it… You know how Yeonjunie hyung is after watching sad videos on the internet.”

He was smirking at the thought. After all, Yeonjun was always dramatic. Then, a sudden thought interrupted him. “I believe I’ve also seen him working out a lot more lately.”

At first, he thought that his hyung’s new workout routine was just another way of his to keep himself in good shape. He was now beginning to think that Hueningkai might have a point. If Hueningkai’s suspicions were correct, there was truly the possibility that the oldest was bothered by something… But why wouldn’t their extroverted hyung talk about it? Knowing Yeonjun, it was probably out of fear of upsetting the others. He knew that he hated worrying and/or disappointing the other members of their group.

“Hey, Hyunie, are you implying that he is overworking himself?” Said Hueningkai now in apprehension for his hyung. “If you also feel like Yeonjunie hyung is hiding something, it most likely has to do something with his phone… It could be because of a message from his family or-”

“It must be because of malicious comments. I’m sure that even if he tried to hide it, Yeonjunie hyung would still be hurt by them.” He interrupted him.

Taehyun immediately took his phone and begun to scroll through the comments on the Internet. He briefly looked away just to see Hueningkai do the same.

“I found them, Hyuka.” Said Taehyun with gritted teeth, while showing the comments to Hueningkai.

He was aware, probably more than the other members, of the kind of hateful comments that they received. From being privileged because of their sunbaenims to the specific comments towards the members. How they looked like, how they danced, what kind of mistakes they made on stage, etc… He, of course, was grateful to MOAs for commenting good things about them or for forgiving them for their mistakes; but he still couldn’t find himself able to not get angry at haters. This time they wrote all sorts of comments about how Yeonjun wasn’t good enough for the team. He knew that Yeonjun usually wouldn’t even care about those opinions, but the words that have been used were harsh and directly hit the nail on his hyung’s insecurities; so much he guessed Yeonjun wasn’t able to ignore them. So much now that, to overcome his uncertainties, his hyung was probably overworking himself.

“We should talk about it with Soobinnie hyung and Beomie hyung.” Said Heuning Kai with a mixture of anger and worry in his eyes.

“We’ll do it after training. Now let’s get to work, I need to let off some steam.” He and Hueningkai put their phones away and went towards the treadmill. He thought about how he could explain the situation to Soobin and Beomgyu without letting the anger get the best of him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening, everybody was aware of what was going on.

During dinner they saw how their hyung wasn’t eating that much, how fatigued he looked, how his tone of voice wasn’t excited and didn’t show his usual passion as he was speaking about the lyrics he had to write.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go back to the studio to finish. You know how strict PDnim is with deadlines.” Said Yeonjun while rubbing his eyes.

“It’s okay hyung, just come back before eleven o’clock ok? And call us if you need anything.” Said Soobin while circling his arms around his shoulders, knowing that physical touch was the best way to comfort him.

Yeonjun did not answer as he moved away from Soobin’s hug and went towards his room to pick up the tools he needed for work. He failed to notice the worried looks of the others as he exited their dorm. After cleaning the table, they were all preparing to go to bed and just sleep. However, Taehyun thought this was the best moment to speak about the problem that was bothering the oldest.

“Now that Yeonjunie hyung went out, I wish to speak with you about something. Can we make a meeting in Soobinie hyung and Beomie hyung’s room?” Taehyun asked everyone. Soobin and Beomgyu were somewhat surprised by the unusual request, but they both accepted. Hueningkai accepted immediately without question.

“Soobinie hyung, Beomie hyung” Taehyun begun, “Hyuka and I are worried about Yeonjunie hyung. I know we don’t usually speak about problems like this, but this time I think that we should discuss things without hyung first.”

“Ah” Beomgyu said, surprising the maknaes. “It was something we also wanted to discuss about; I believe we’re on the same page.”

“Ok, Hyunie, Hyuka, what exactly are you worried about?” Soobin asked, wondering about what the two knew.

“Well, this morning Yeonjunie hyung was acting strange. He was exhausted, and it seemed to me that he was hiding something.” Hueningkai begun to explain, “So Hyunie and I talked and found out why he is working too much.” He showed his phone to the other hyungs.

As Soobin and Beomgyu looked, he saw the clear change in their expressions. Anger, sadness and then realization were the emotions that he could read on their faces.

“I knew it.” Beomgyu said while trying to quell the anger that he was feeling. “These idiots have lots of time to waste. Seriously, how could they write these kinds of things and how can they write them about hyung, of all people. Yeonjunie hyung is more than enough for our team and they don’t even know how hard he works to show it.” In that moment Hueningkai went towards him to try and calm him down by rubbing his belly.

“Thanks Hyuka.” Beomgyu said in an affectionate way.

“I see.” Soobin said in a contemplative way. “He must have been too stressed lately, so much that now even this type of comments could get to him. But are you sure that this is the cause? I mean, from what we’ve all observed, hyung has been distant for weeks… I don’t think Yeonjunie hyung would get this upset just from these comments.”

He remembers how at the beginning Yeonjun just seemed to be lost in thought. But then he danced more, worked out a lot more and now he’s losing his appetite. He should have talked to him sooner, he saw the signs and yet he thought it was a good idea not to press his hyung for answers, and now-

“Sobinie hyung.” He felt an arm circling his. He looked up (he hadn’t even realized he was looking down) and saw Taehyun try to comfort him. 

“Thanks Hyunie.”

“I think I have an idea!” Hueningkai suddenly exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise.

“What is it Hyuka?” asked Beomgyu with interest.

“How about we go get our hyung and then we all sleep together? Beomie hyung could play a song using his guitar, Hyunie could sing a relaxing song while Sobinie hyung and me cuddle Yeonjunie hyung! I also think that we should discuss about this with hyung tomorrow... After all, we're all tired now.”

“It’s a good idea, but I also want to cuddle with everybody…” Beomgyu replied while pouting, seemingly conflicted over his role in Hueningkai’s cuddle pile idea.

“I’m sure that you’ll get the chance to, Beomie hyung” Said Taehyun, lacing his arm with Beomgyu’s.

“Now that we know what to do, let’s go bring our hyung home.” Said Soobin while looking at the time on his phone. It was 11:30 and Yeonjun hadn’t come back yet.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seems like everything he does just comes out wrong.

He wrote so many lyrics today, and yet none of them were good enough. He danced so much these days, and yet he still made too many mistakes. He trained so hard these past few weeks, and yet the results were less than desirable.

_“Yeonjun-ssi, I know you can do better than this. Let’s try this part again.”_

He knows too that he is better than this. After all, everybody always said he was the best.

_“I know right? Yeonjunie hyung is the best at everything, that’s why he is so reliable!”_

Apparently, that’s a lie. He just can’t do anything right.

_“Look, he dropped the mic near the end of the performance, what a good for nothing hyung.”_

_“What about Taehyun???? He covered his hyung mistake, we stan a true professional idol, not an incompetent one like Yeonjun.”_

_“Ikr? The others were performing so well, he just had to ruin the stage…”_

Even the fans knew how pathetic he was.

He was just so tired these days. Tired of people saying what he should be and what he should not be. Tired of working even more just to prove them how that he was good enough. Tired because, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t stop thinking about how disappointed everyone was with him lately.

He was tired of these comments.

He was so tired that he leaned his head on the desk of the studio he was in, closed his eyes, and slept.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They decided it was best to split up. Beomgyu and Hueningkai stayed at the dorms to prepare the necessary for their cuddle pile, while Soobin and Taehyun went back at the Big Hit building to bring home their hyung.

When the second group arrived at the studio and opened the door, they stood in front of a sad sight.

Yeonjun passed out from exhaustion against the desk while sitting in an uncomfortable position; the papers with the lyrics he was supposed to submit scattered all over the floor without care.

Soobin immediately went towards Yeonjun as Taehyun begun cleaning the room.

“Yeonjunie hyung, wake up.” Soobin whispered at the elder’s ear while combing his fingers through his yellow hair.

Yeonjun didn’t react at the motion. Soobin then decided to pick up his hyung and placing him against his back. Yeonjun didn’t wake up but he laced his arms around the leader’s neck on instinct, trying to snuggle closer to him. Soobin found the gesture endearing.

Meanwhile Taehyun had cleaned up the room and read some of the lyrics written in those papers. They were all written with a messy handwriting and most of them were incomprehensible. He knew Yeonjun would be upset about it in the morning. He slowly opened the door for Soobin and then closed it once they were both out, trying not to wake Yeonjun up.

Once they arrived at the dorms, they saw the first group’s work: the mattress on the ground with five pillows and covers, their pajamas under their respective pillows; Hueningkai was bringing every single plushie of their dorm into that room and Beomgyu was according his guitar.

Once they were all ready, Soobin laid Yeonjun down so that he could sleep peacefully and comfortably in the center; Taehyun begun singing Nap of a star in a hushed tone as he run his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair; Beomgyu begun playing his guitar while trying to stay as close as possible to the others; Huenigkai and Soobin cuddled close to Yeonjun as he positioned himself closer to the group.

In that moment, no words were needed to describe the quiet and comforting happiness they were all feeling. They slowly fell asleep in each other embrace, knowing that in the morning after they would still be nestled together when they would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever, so please, write in the comments what do you think (because I need to improve (￣▽￣*)ゞ).  
> If you have any suggestions for tags, how to write in better way or even for new ideas, please feel free to write in the comments whatever you wish.  
> (Also, I would like to know if you would like a sequel to this fic?)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
